IZM4: The GAUNTLET of PAIN
by Lord Timothy
Summary: ***Scene 4 Up!*** The students are about to find out what they're doing at camp. But what IS the GAUNTLET? Written as part of Dither's Fanfic Series.
1. Default Chapter

IZM 4: The GAUNTLET of PAIN  
  
Written by Lord Timothy  
  
Scene 1  
Title: The GAUNTLET of PAIN  
  
Fade in on birds' eye view of Skool  
  
Ms. Bitters' class is milling about in front by the bus stop. Various bags accompany each, as do their parents, performing farewell rituals  
  
Zim is also there with a small, EVIL-looking carrying pod-device-thingy. Dib is watching him cautiously from across the group of kids, next to the floating screen of his dad  
  
Membrane: Have a good time on your Skool trip son.  
  
The screen turns around and starts to fly away, but stops, turns around and looks back  
  
Membrane: And don't talk to anything that's not breathing!  
  
View switches to the door, which is closed. An eerie shadowy wisp slithers through underneath it, flies to the group of children and/or parents, and condenses to form Ms. Bitters  
  
Ms. Bitters: The bus shall arrive momentarily. All of you WILL proceed to board it immediately.  
  
An eerie bus arrives as Ms. Bitters speaks  
  
Ms. Bitters: If we do not reach the campsite by nightfall, you shall all suffer a HORRIBLE FATE.  
  
Ms. Bitters points eerily towards the bus  
  
The children all proceed to the bus with their bags, many of which are bigger than the kids. They load their bags on the bus, which opens the side compartments. The children all throw their bags in, and then get on the bus. Zim and Dib are both alone at the back of the bus, on opposite sides  
  
Zim: I can't BELIEVE I'm being forced to attend this 'Outdoor Skool.' It sounds FILTHY!  
  
Dib: Smirking evilly What's wrong Zim? You look like you could use a little chance to get back to nature.  
  
Zim: FILTHY! ZIM needs no FILTH-DIRT... err... THING!  
  
Dib: Just imagine ... it will only be a matter of time before they find out you really are an alien.  
  
Zim's eyes are squeezed shut. He is imagining horrible dirt-monsters ... not just the kids  
  
Zim: Silence your FILTHY of ... FILTHINESS!  
  
All the kids turn back to Zim and Dib  
  
Kids: BE QUIET!  
  
Dib turns to look out the window  
  
Dib: It's going to be a LONG week...  
  
The bus leaves town  
  
End Scene 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If a submitted character does not fulfill specified requirements, it will be rejected without being looked at! Answer only the questions asked and at least try to be original.  
  
Characters will be accepted through Monday, April 21st. After that, only very special cases will be accepted. Only the best will be used after final evaluation. I'm tired of all the bloody Nny clones running 'round. His boots aren't THAT cool. And trench coats and black get all hot and sticky.  
  
And insane characters are getting tired.  
  
HOO~WAH!  
  
Okay, for characters, I need the following information in a review:  
  
Name: (Sticky, Stinky, Slimy, etc)  
  
Age: (Characters are all the same age - they are at the same Outdoors Skool, mind you)  
  
Race: (Characters are all human, save Zim. No relatives to main Zim cast)  
  
Description: (Eyes, hair, height, weight, generally speaking. Physical features, not clothing)  
  
Personality: (This is where your character needs to be most interesting, as age, race, clothing, and items are all locked)  
  
Mental State: (Insane, Kleptomaniac, etc. There will be limits on the number of insane characters allowed, and an INTERESTING character ALWAYS has better chances than an insane one)  
  
Skool: (Be creative. You can come from the same Skools, but not Zim/Dib's)  
  
IZ Character You Associate With Best: (I'm not actually going to USE this bit, I just put it here for no reason. WOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE!)  
  
Be sure to follow the format for better chances of being read and chosen. 


	2. Scene 2

IZM 4: The GAUNTLET of PAIN  
  
Written by Lord Timothy  
  
Scene 2  
  
Fade in on a dark road overlooking a vast valley filled with trees, plains, even a swamp. Night has fallen, and a cool breeze whistles across the quiet street. From around a bend, a spooky-looking bus speeds by, racing through the view. View follows the bus, catches up, and passes through to focus on Dib. All the kids are talking loudly to each other. Zim is sitting back scowling at everything in a dignified manner  
  
Dib: It's getting dark. Shouldn't we be there by now?  
  
A black wisp manifests next to him. From it, Ms. Bitters materializes  
  
Ms. Bitters: We will be arriving shortly. Until then, it would be preferred that you held your tongue. Squinting and looking shifty-eyed in an elaborately paranoid fashion The nite-crawlys are among us. They want our brain-meats.  
  
Dib: Looking doubtful Nite-crawlys? Is that some kind of supernatural grasshopper?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Pointing a finger at Dib's oversized head with a tiny whoosh like that of something going really fast Do not MOCK what you do not UNDERSTAND. Sniffing the air, then raising her voice All students must fasten their safety harnesses immediately!  
  
As the students fasten their harnesses, Ms. Bitters slithers up to the front of the bus. The driver is a greasy-looking guy humming some random notes. A muffin flies out from the back of the bus without warning and bounces off his head with a squeaky noise. He turns around scowling  
  
Driver: Yelling OKAY, WHO THREW THE MUFFIN?  
  
The driver turns around in time to see the bus on a head-on course for a sharp curve. He yells and grabs the steering wheel in a desperate swerve. The bus launches off the curve, flying through the air into darkness. Shrieks and screams follow the bus as it plummets  
  
View follows the bus, as it falls down through a layer of trees covering the base of the valley. Branches, twigs and leaves get caught in the open windows on the way down. The driver fumbles around and pushes a button labeled "Emergency Landing Device: Use As Directed." Outside the bus, four huge parachutes launch from the corners, slowing the bus' descent down. It floats down to a soft touchdown on a gravel road  
  
The parachutes sail down to the lay on the ground as the bus door opens. Ms. Bitters sweeps out, scanning the surroundings. The class pile out behind her, whispering amongst themselves. Zim and Dib climb out last  
  
Ms. Bitters: We have arrived. Follow me. Camp staff will handle your possessions.  
  
Dib: Looking skeptical This is it? We just flew off a cliff! How can we be there?  
  
To the right of Dib, the sound of flames and a flash of light attract everyone's attention. The view turns to show a giant gateway with giant torches on each side. A sign is hanging on top of the gateway reading: Camp Whicker Basket  
  
Ms. Bitters: Satisfied Dib? Sweeping off through the gateway  
  
Dib: More or less.  
  
The whole class follows Ms. Bitters, talking to each other. Zim follows behind, looking paranoid and thoroughly shifty-eyed  
  
View pans up to the sign. Lightning and thunder boom suddenly, and in the burst of light, the words Whicker Basket start to peel off in an ominous manner. Spooky music plays. Fade out  
  
End Scene 2  
  
A/N:  
  
Unfortunately, I had to make a lot of cuts. I only planned space for about 8 characters, so the following will remain in. The rest won't appear.  
  
These people will be included:  
  
Kossen Phoenix DragonStar Fang Took Nic Sara E. Pecora Ozymandias GiGa Bik  
  
Many apologies to those who didn't make it, but I was looking for a select group, so cuts had to be made. The next scene should be up soon, in the next few days. 


	3. Scene 3

IZM 4: The GAUNTLET of PAIN  
  
Written by Lord Timothy  
  
Scene 3  
  
View fades in on an aerial shot of a large room full of students milling about, excited, nervous, etc. Many of them are talking, creating background noise. The view travels downwards quickly, weaving in and out of people, finally resting on Dib. He's standing looking very confused and abandoned. Iggins is standing next to him, chattering incessantly  
  
Iggins: See, that's when I used the Pig Blaster of Incredible Pain. It IS the best weapon in the game, even stronger than the Ultima Gun. You can only find it if you beat the game in 2 hours using only the punch attack. Of course, I got it after 3 days, but I'm sure if I hadn't had to eat I could have done it faster. But then, Mom would have made me take a "breather." Honestly, I don't see why I can't just get something attached to my arm that injected it directly into me. It would be so much easier...  
  
During this conversation, Dib turns and walks off in search of intelligent life. In his place, a tall, thin girl appears. She has long black braided pigtails, with SPOOKY yellow eyes. She's swilling a cup of punch in a very businesslike fashion  
  
Iggins: Suddenly noticing the girl Who are YOU?  
  
Girl: I'm Fang. And you would be...?  
  
Iggins: Attempting to strike a heroic pose and failing horribly I am Iggins, gaming master!  
  
Fang: Wait wait wait, you're a gaming master and it took you 3 DAYS to get the Pig Blaster of Incredible Pain? You've got to be kidding me. If it had taken me that long, I'd be ashamed of myself.  
  
Iggins: Shaking a finger at Fang Are you insituating that I'm not as good a gamer as you?  
  
Fang: Yes. And the word is 'insinuating.'  
  
Iggins: If I had my Virtual Slave, I'd make you eat your words!  
  
Fang: Suddenly smiling maniacally and prodding Iggins Heh. I'd make YOU eat your words, but I think you'd probably choke. Not like raccoons. They could eat anything. But a pudgy thing like you couldn't APPRECIATE that, could you? COULD YOU?  
  
Iggins loses his nerves. He flees squealing like a flaming piggy on roller skates. The view follows him, then stops and turns to display Zim. He's looking shifty-eyed, trying not to touch anything  
  
Zim: Making angered gagging gestures and waving his fists GRR... so many FILTHY humans. ERR! I can't stand them all! ERGH... FILTHY!  
  
A student approaches Zim. He's got bright blue eyes, neatly combed black hair, and a generally scrawny body. He's holding a paperback and wandering aimlessly  
  
Boy: I can't believe this. Why did I have to come to this camp? It's pointless. My future is in front of computers, not outside. This is abuse. My parents are trying to kill me. They take my laptop and drag me out HERE, they HAVE to be trying to get rid of me. They're all thinking, "Well, if GiGa died, everything would be easier." I wish I were a cyborg. Then I could rip out their throats faster than a Google search.  
  
Zim: Yes... well... HMM...  
  
GiGa: Then I could bludgeon them with their own intestines until they die, squirming and writhing away their lives like fish out of water. Am I scaring you with my violent comments?  
  
Zim: Nobody scares ZIM! Not even filthy meat-children like you! I AM ZIM!  
  
GiGa: Withdrawing a step Okay... and people think I'M crazy...  
  
Zim: HMM? Do you MOCK ZIM? NOBODY MOCKS ZIM!  
  
GiGa walks off  
  
Zim: NOBODY MOCKS ZIM!!!  
  
View follows a random person walking by, stopping on Dib again, talking to two students. The first is a girl with swamp green eyes, and black hair with neon streaks. She's got interesting hieroglyphic tattoos up her arms and on the back of her hands. The other student is short and skinny, with brown hair and dark green eyes. She's wearing a black and white button-up dress, a beret, and loafers  
  
First Girl: Bigfoot is just a guy with a TON of facial hair stuck in a gorilla suit.  
  
Dib: Oh come on Nic, there's no way he is.  
  
Nic: Oh? Did you MEET him? I TALKED to him. He said if I won at arm- wrestling him he'd give me a Twinkie.  
  
Dib: Oh? Did you win?  
  
Nic: Never got a chance. Some tourists caught up with him and attacked him with tennis rackets.  
  
Dib: Ah. By the way, what's the deal with the tattoos?  
  
Second Girl: They say, "Praise Me, Fear Me, Or Die." The ones on her hands say "Sun Dragon." They're both in Egyptian hieroglyphs.  
  
Nic: That's Ozymandias for you, could give you a full description in six languages. Probably in Pig Latin too.  
  
Ozymandias: Epends-day. (A/N: That means 'depends' if you didn't know)  
  
Dib: So both of you got dragged out here too?  
  
Nic: Yeah. I came from Valley View, and she's home-skooled.  
  
Ozymandias: Dad said this would be a good chance to meet people. Don't you just HATE it when they try to influence your social life?  
  
Dib: I guess...  
  
Nic: And when they burst into song at the most embarrassing time?  
  
Dib: Dib's eyes glaze over a little Okay...  
  
Ozymandias: And when they tell you to "Do that little thing you do," which is intended to indicate some little dance you made up when you were a kid?  
  
Dib: If you say so...  
  
Nic: And then they yell at you for being back late, then lecture you for two hours on responsibility?  
  
Dib: Yeah...  
  
Ozymandias: You're not following us at all, are you?  
  
Dib: Sure...  
  
Nic: Shaking Dib DIB! SNAP OUT OF IT!  
  
Computerized Voice: Dib?!  
  
From between Ozymandias and Nic, a figure leaps and tackles Dib. The figure bludgeons him furiously with their fists. Ozymandias and Nic heave the figure off of Dib. It is a girl with black hair in pigtails, amber eyes, and a scar across her left cheek. A high collar covers her mouth from view, and in her pocket rests a device that looks like a cassette player. She dusts herself off deftly  
  
Dib: What was THAT for?  
  
Computerized Voice: Just be glad you still live.  
  
Dib: What did I ever do to you?  
  
Computerized Voice: Clenching her fist Your father is the reason I, Sara E. Pecora, look the way I do. It's ALL YOUR FATHER'S FAULT!  
  
Dib: But my dad never did anything to anyone!  
  
Sara: Is that what you think? Believe what you want. But you would be wise to make sure you're right before you make so bold a statement. Sara steps backward and disappears into the crowd  
  
Dib: That was WEIRD...  
  
Ozymandias: No kidding...  
  
Nic: She was kinda SPOOKY...  
  
Dib: Well anyway, I wonder when we actually go to our cabins?  
  
Ozymandias: Maybe not so much weird as MYSTERIOUS...  
  
Nic: But a kind of SPOOKY MYSTERIOUS...  
  
Dib: Pointing Is that the Camp Director over there?  
  
Ozymandias: Maybe she's from Canada...  
  
Nic: Or Australia...  
  
Dib: ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?  
  
Ozymandias: Sure.  
  
Nic: Of course.  
  
Buff Voice (OS): SILENCE ALL YOU PUNY WORMS!  
  
View turns, and zooms up on the Camp Director, who had spoken. He is tall, overly muscular, with a shaved head and spooky brown eyes. The kind that you look at and go, "SPOOKY!" He's wearing a camo shirt and camo pants. Plus your average pair of army boots  
  
Camp Director: Striking heroic poses with each sentence I am the Camp Director here. That means all of you will refer to me as Mister Camp Director Sir! Your gear will be taken to your sleeping quarters, where you will sleep. Tomorrow you will all report HERE, where you all be instructed on what will go on the rest of the week. GO NOW! A giant fireball explodes behind him  
  
View switches to Fang as all the kids start filing out the doors  
  
Fang: Psh. I could do that.  
  
Fade out  
  
End Scene 3  
  
A/N:  
  
Depending on how rough things are at school, it may be a while before the next scene is up. Just want to let everyone know. 


	4. Scene 4

IZM 4: The GAUNTLET of PAIN  
  
Written by Lord Timothy  
  
Scene 4  
  
View fades in on the main outdoor assembly area. It's a large open field with a few trees. Everyone's milling about as usual, with a few kids hanging out of the trees. Fang is kneeling under one tree, constructing a nifty-looking hat out of branches and leaves. (Imagine that!) Near her Ozymandias and Nic are discussing the origin of the spoken language  
  
Sara is sitting against a tree on the other side, reading "Mort" by Terry Pratchett. Off to her left, Zim is huddled in a ball, rocking back and forth, muttering various phrases about filth and meat-children. Off to HIS left is GiGa, reading a large copy of "Crime and Punishment"  
  
Dib is standing somewhere near the center of the horde of students, completely trapped by the conversing masses. Next to him is a girl with long red hair going down to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She's average height and averagely skinny. She's scowling at the ground, with her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels  
  
Dib: Are you stuck here too?  
  
Girl: Well that's one way to start a conversation.  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Girl: I'm Bik.  
  
Dib: Okay... I'm Dib.  
  
Bik: I know.  
  
Dib: You do?  
  
Bik: I've seen your dad's show. You're crazy, aren't you? Poking Dib in his abnormally large head  
  
Dib: Not really.  
  
Bik: I didn't think so.  
  
Dib: Just out of curiosity...  
  
Bik: What?  
  
Dib: Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering what the origin of your name is.  
  
Bik: Well that's not exactly a soup question.  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Bik: Never mind. If it makes you feel any better, I would too.  
  
Dib: You would what?  
  
Bik: Like to know the origin of my name.  
  
Dib: I'm having trouble following this conversation...  
  
Bik: Turning away from Dib and stroking her chin So it would seem... Narrowing her eyes So it would seem...  
  
Dib: Who are you talking to?  
  
A girl starts to walk by Dib, stops, and looks at him strangely. She has dark brown eyes and skin, and is very thin and wiry. Her hair is black, short and curly. Her head, hands and feet look oddly disproportionate  
  
Girl: Has anyone ever told you your head is big?  
  
Dib: Sighing All the time...  
  
Girl: Offering her hand The name's Kossen. Do you have a name, or should I just call you bigheaded kid?  
  
Dib: Shaking her hand I'm Dib. My dad's Professor Membrane, though everyone thinks I'm crazy except Bik there. Pointing at Bik  
  
Kossen: Turning to Bik and extending her hand again Hi Bik. Don't worry about it. I'm Kossen.  
  
Bik: Shaking her hand You seem very social.  
  
Kossen: Guess the excitement is infectious... just like the Ebola virus.  
  
Bik: Interesting choice for comparison. Glancing to the side momentarily The Camp Director is back.  
  
Dib: He is? Turning Oh. He is.  
  
The Camp Director is standing on a raised platform at the front of the assembly area. He surveys the masses, raises a pistol from his belt, and fires it in the air. The crowd falls utterly silent  
  
Camp Director: WELCOME TO YOUR SECOND DAY AT CAMP! For the next week, you shall all be subject to a complicated series of challenges! First, you shall all be divided into teams! HYAH! Hits a button  
  
A line of men jog out in matching camo gear. They pick up kids and throw them around. When their task is complete, the crowd is divided into 20 or so teams. Dib is in a team with Kossen, Nic, Ozymandias, and 4 other students. Zim's team consists of him, Fang, Sara, GiGa, Bik, and 3 other students. The rest our various bunches of kids all looking awkwardly at one another  
  
Camp Director: The groups you have been placed in will be your team over the course of this week! You should get to know your group, their strengths and weaknesses! Because you will travel together as a team through... Holds up a fist and strikes a pose, speaking in an echo-y voice the GAUNTLET! HUWAH! Hits the button again. A huge map unfurls before the crowd. Camp Director pulls out a long rod and prods at various points on the map This is where everyone will begin. Each team will go a different route, which will all eventually meet up at the same point. On the way, you will encounter various challenges that require TEAMWORK to pass! Oh, and one more thing... Pushes the button once more. A line of guys in camo run out once more, breaking up into groups Each team will be pursued by a special team. If any of you are captured by the special team, you will be brought back here, and fail the class! Now each team must choose a Leader!  
  
Zim: Turning towards his team ZIM shall lead us!  
  
Bik: Who's Zim?  
  
Zim: I AM ZIM!  
  
Bik: Psh. Figures.  
  
Zim: YOU SHOULD ALL FOLLOW ZIM!  
  
GiGa: Wavering his arms Wait, wait, wait. Why don't we take a vote? I mean, I'M a very talented leader as well...  
  
Fang: If it's between you and the green kid, I'm with the green kid.  
  
Sara: I second that statement.  
  
Bik: Scratching her head Whatever.  
  
GiGa: HOW CAN YOU- oh well. What about you three? Gesturing towards the other three kids  
  
One of the kids has red hair and pale brown eyes. He's hunched over, looking shifty-eyed around him. Another has spiky blue hair accompanying a pair of blue eyes, and mellow-looking for the most part. The last kid has messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a very primitive look on his face  
  
Red Head: My name's Rocko... I'm with the green kid.  
  
Spiky Blue Haired Kid: Psh. I guess I'll go with that. I'm Fred.  
  
Primitive Kid: GENGHIS IS HIS OWN LEADER! YAH!  
  
Zim: Impatiently So it is settled. ZIM IS THE LEADER!  
  
GiGa: Petulantly Fine. Whatever.  
  
View does little fly-around, weaving between the groups, and settling on Dib's group. A girl with pale blonde hair with light blue tips and spooky blue eyes is speaking. She has a scar running down her cheek and is slightly taller than your average skool student  
  
Phoenix: It sounds to me like we're in for a heck of a week.  
  
Dib: Right now I think we should just worry about deciding on a leader.  
  
Phoenix: Raising her eyebrows And I suppose you're hoping that will be you?  
  
Dib: Well, I do have-  
  
Boy: You?! Leader?! You've gotta be kidding me!  
  
Dib: Who are you?  
  
Boy: I'm Tony. What's it to you anyway?!  
  
Ozymandias: Sighing We're doomed. Picking fights and we don't even have a LEADER yet...  
  
Nic: Doing a one-handed handstand for no particular reason I dunno... it doesn't sound so bad...  
  
Ozymandias: You mean the GAUNTLET?  
  
Nic: Nah, being doomed. I heard it's very advantageous to have on a resume.  
  
Dib: Raising an eyebrow What are you TALKING about?  
  
Nic: Scratching her head with her free hand Ya know... I really have no clue!  
  
Other Guy: Why don't we all just work together and decide as a group instead of choosing a leader?  
  
Phoenix: There's a thought. Umm... who are you?  
  
Other Guy: The name's Roshi. I've been in this sort of situation before. All you really have to do is keep your cool.  
  
Phoenix: Wait wait wait. You've been in a situation like this BEFORE?  
  
Roshi: Not really. But it sounded cool, didn't it? Anyway, if we just all work together, we should be fine.  
  
Dib: Sounds good. What do you two think? Gesturing to another girl and Kossen  
  
Kossen: Personally, I think I'll make it with or without you guys. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kossen. So we've got me, Dib, Ozymandias, Nic, Phoenix here, Roshi, Tony, and Minerva.  
  
Minerva: We're doomed.  
  
View swivels around to focus on the Camp Director again  
  
Camp Director: You will now receive your packs. They contain everything you will need. They already contain rations for the rest of the week, as well as several items. That is all! All other personal items are being held until your return! Now we shall proceed to the start point! HYAH! Flames shoot out of nowhere as the Camp Director strikes a pose, fist outstretched  
  
Fade out  
  
End Scene 4  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long. There was a LOT of stuff I had to figure out. Now that I've got that all sorted out, things should really get moving again. But I'm still not sure how fast. This chapter was mostly everybody getting to know everyone else, and laying out the situation. I expect the rest to go pretty smoothly. 


End file.
